1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photodetector.
2. Related Background Art
As one type of conventional photodetectors, for example, as described in Patent Document 1 (Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 2001-108524), known is one including a diffraction grating element that splits an incident light into a plurality of wavelength components and a light receiving element that receives each wavelength component of light via a collimator lens. In addition, a photodetector including a plurality of wavelength selection filters in place of a diffraction grating element is also known.